Charlotte Oven
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Minister of Browned Food; Pirate | age = 48 | height = 492 cm (16'1") | jva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Netsu Netsu no Mi | dfename = Heat-Heat Fruit | dfmeaning = Heat | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Oven is the fourth son of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land's , governing over Baked Dessert Island. He is the younger triplet brother of Katakuri and Daifuku. Appearance Oven is an extremely large and muscular man, towering over Pedro who himself is quite tall. He has a very thick neck, and hair that is arranged into three curved sections, as well as a small, spiky beard. His hair color is a gradient that resembles something being baked, starting out blond and turning into a dark orange. He also has broad arms similar to Franky's. He wears a high-collared orange cape which ties in the front in a yellow bow, pants and a thick belt. When his Devil Fruit is activated, his cloak was shown to darken in color. Personality Oven is loyal to his family and committed to stopping their enemies. Though he may recognize someone's plight, he will still show no mercy and intend on burning them. He is respectful of his family's requests, as he heeded his younger sister Pudding's instruction to not enter the Sweet Factory while the substitute wedding cake was being made. However, like many members of his family, he sees his father and stepfathers as outsiders and would not hesitate to use force to drive them away. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Oven is loyal to his mother, Big Mom, and even joined in her plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family and confronted the Sanji Retrieval Team after they crashed the wedding. Charlotte Pudding Oven respects his younger sister, Pudding, as he honored her request to not enter the Sweets Factory. Father and Stepfathers As with his mother and several children of the Charlotte Family, Oven has no concerned for his own father and stepfathers and sees them as outsiders due to their lack of a blood-relationship to his mother, and is willing to use brutal force against one of them, Pound, while regarding him as a "suspicious man". Enemies Sanji Retrieval Team Oven is an enemy of the Sanji Retrieval Team. During the confrontation at the wedding, he acknowledged Pedro's brotherly relationship with Pekoms but decided to show him no mercy for his transgressions against the Charlotte Family. When Chopper attempted to retreat to "Big Father", Oven captured him. Vinsmoke Family As part of his mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Oven became their enemy. When Oven was about to kill Chopper, Niji kicked Oven, causing him to release Chopper. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Browned Food, Oven has authority over Baked Dessert Island in Totto Land. Physical Abilities When Vito was looking at the attendants participating at the wedding, he noted that Oven was one of several "monsters" present there, comparing him to his siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, which implies formidable fighting prowess. Oven has extraordinary physical strength and durability, as he could block a sword strike from Pedro, a powerful mink who is capable of cutting through metal armors and shields with great ease. Oven effortlessly overpowered Chopper in his Kung-Fu Point form, but was surprise attacked by Niji, who kicked him back using the power of his Raid Suit. He has a strong will as he remained conscious from Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit Oven ate the Netsu Netsu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that makes him a high heat human. He can heat up certain parts of his body, and by making contact with that heated part, he can transfer the heat to that object such as Pedro's sword. History Past Oven was born to Charlotte Linlin along with Katakuri and Daifuku as a set of triplets, being the youngest of the set. Whole Cake Island Arc Oven attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. At the ceremony, Oven sat with some of his siblings at a table directly behind the Vinsmoke Family ready to assassinate them when the time was right. When chaos caused by the Straw Hat Pirates broke out, he witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. After Brook destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel, Oven confronted Pedro and clashed against his sword. Using his Devil Fruit powers, Oven transferred heat to the sword, making it too hot for Pedro to touch. He remembered Pedro from his previous invasion and promised to burn him alive for making the decision to return. Luffy later caused Big Mom to start screaming, immobilizing Oven and the other Big Mom Pirates. Oven was worried when the Fire Tank Pirates launched their weapons at his mother. However, Big Mom's scream destroyed the weapons before they could even hit her. Oven was then given earplugs by his brother Katakuri and the Big Mom Pirates proceeded to surround Luffy and Bege's groups. Oven later grabbed Tony Tony Chopper as Bege's allies were retreating into his fortress. He was then kicked away by Vinsmoke Niji after he put on his raid suit. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress that the alliance and Vinsmoke Family were hiding in, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who leaves the fortress. Right after Bege transformed back into human form and the Vinsmoke Family jumped out, the Big Mom Pirates fired a volley of bullets at them, but Ichiji and Niji blocked them. Just when the Big Mom Pirates routed Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmoke Family, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. The Big Mom Pirates fell with the castle as it collapsed, but they were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into cake. Oven then stood with some of his siblings and crew, reflecting on recent events. They were then alerted by Smoothie and were shocked to see Big Mom having a craving illness for wedding cake. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Oven listened to Pudding as she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. Oven and his troops later went to Cacao Island, planning to ambush the Straw Hats once they arrived. Hearing about Pudding's instructions to not enter the Sweets Factory while the substitute wedding cake was being made, Oven decided to honor Pudding's request but noticed a commotion outside the factory. Upon seeing his step-father Pound, Oven wasted no time attacking him. Major Battles *Oven vs. Pedro *Oven vs. Vinsmoke Niji Trivia *Ovens are chambers used to cook food, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family members as well as his Devil Fruit, the Netsu Netsu no Mi. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Овен ca:Charlotte Oven it:Charlotte Oven fr:Charlotte Oven es:Charlotte Oven Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists